Vivre dans la peau de Sirius Black
by Makia'chan
Summary: et si Sirius détestait Lucius parce qu'il représente ce qu'il aurait du être... voilà... comment Sirius a été sauvé... même si aujourd'hui il est mort...
1. Prologue

Dans la peau de Sirius Black

Autrice : Caroline Black

Résumé : Pensées… naissance d'un homme dans la souffrance, par une belle amitié…

Prologue…

Sirius observait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir… son inscription à Poudlard… ça y est il ne pouvais plus reculer… il allait devoir apprendre… se former à l'art de la magie… ainsi il pourrait apprendre toute sa part obscure que ses parents lui enseignerait… il deviendrait un être sombre dénué de toute sensibilité et de toute vie… cette lettre il l'a considérais comme une petite mort… il allait de voir cesser d'être ce petit garçon qui avait toujours lutter pour qu'au fond de lui…il vive, malgré toutes les apparences qu'il conservait par son comportement, … il avait fini par en arriver à se demander qui il pouvait bien être… était-il ce que les gens autour voyait ou ce que lui ressentait et ce qu'il voulait être… ne vivait-il qu'à travers le regard des autres ou avait-il la possibilité de vivre en étant lui sans se soucier de ce regard… agressif, destructeur et indifférent d'autrui…

À onze ans comment en arrive-t-on à se poser de telles questions… Sirius ne cessait de se poser la question… cela restait un mystère à ses yeux, il ignorait comment il avait pu devenir… au fond de lui un être qui désirait autant vivre et être heureux en vivant dans cette atmosphère dénuée de toute trace d'amour…

Bientôt il entrerait à Poudlard… sans aucun doute il finirait à Serpentard comme tous les autres membres de sa famille… ses parents le lui répétait sans cesse… ne pas finir à Serpentard serait devenir le canard boiteux de la famille… l'individu dont tous aurait honte… et dès lors il aurait l'impression… de ne plus être… il verrait sa vie réduite à un néant qu'il appréhendait plus que tout au monde…

C'est donc sans aucun enthousiasme qu'il partit voir sa mère dans le but de lui demander d'aller chercher ses affaires scolaires… d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été passionné par l'école…


	2. Chapitre 1 : lueur

Dans la peau de Sirius Black

Autrice : Caroline Black

Résumé : Pensées… naissance d'un homme dans la souffrance, par une belle amitié…

Chapitre 1 : lueur…

Avançant seul dans le Chemin de Traverse, Sirius écoutait le bruit environnant sans grand intérêt, juste pour essayer de s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien être d'être vivant… d'aimer vivre… d'avoir des amis… de ne pas être juger en permanence… vivre libre… son regard se posa sur un garçon de son âge… il fut tout d'abord surpris par la joie qu'exprimait son visage puis envieux… ce dernier était accompagné de sa mère… et tous deux semblaient tout simplement heureux d'être là… heureux d'être ensemble… pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être ainsi lui aussi… pourquoi sa mère ne le serrait jamais dans ses bras… ne lui disait jamais de mots gentils… il découvrait alors ce qu'était normalement une mère… Sirius aurait tant voulu avoir ça lui aussi… il avait envie d'allait voir ce garçon… envie de partager pour la première fois de sa vie un moment de bonheur, de joie… mais il se rappela les paroles de ses parents le matin même avant qu'il ne l'envoie aller acheter ses affaires de cours… « ne déçois pas » «ne t'approche pas des moldus ou tout ce qui en semble trop proche en caractère… » et surtout pas à des griffondors… dont le garçon portait les couleurs… alors que comme Sirius il ne devait pas encore avoir de maison… cela fit réfléchir Sirius… comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de finir à Griffondor… est-ce que le seul fait de vouloir aller dans telle ou telle maison pouvait suffire à ce que l'on y aille… dans ce cas… il lui serait plus simple de finir à Serpentard… il n'aurait qu'à se convaincre que cela était le mieux… mais pour qui… pour lui ou pour ses parents… sa famille… ah cette famille… il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'en faire partie… lui il aurait voulu s'amuser, profiter de la vie… comme son oncle le lui avait appris à l'insu de ses parents… s'ils l'avaient su… ils l'auraient empêcher de le voir…

Ainsi Sirius décida de repartir vers chez lui directement après avoir acheté ses affaires sans adresser la parole à personne d'autres qu'aux vendeurs… et encore… en repartant son regard croisa celui de « l'autre » et durant une seconde il eut l'espoir d'une vie meilleure… puis cette étincelle s'éteint et les yeux baissés il rentra chez lui…


	3. Chapitre 2 : premier mots

Dans la peau de Sirius Black

Autrice : Caroline Black

N/A dsl de ne pas publier plus régulièrement… et merci pour vos messages…

Chapitre 2 : premiers mots…

Le grand jour était arrivé… Sirius avait tant espérer que cette date n'arriverait pas… ou du moins pour lui… Et alors qu'il passait à travers un mur pour se rendre sur le quai 93/4 il se dit que se jeter sous les roues du train n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… qui pourrait l'en empêcher… personne n'avait daigné l'accompagné… était-ce une manière de s'assurer que lors de la répartition il serait assez triste ou assez en colère pour ne pas avoir d'échappatoire possible à Serpentard… Une fois sur le quai son regard se posa immédiatement sur lui, qu'il avait tant envié 2 semaines plus tôt, lui qui avait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvée… des parents aimants et un avenir qui paraissait d'autant plus blanc que le sien était sombre… ses yeux se détournent de lui… et fuyant toute confrontation avec quiconque… il monta dans le train… et choisit un wagon où personne n'avait encore choisi de se mettre… pensant que toute autre personne se présentant devant la porte du wagon… le voyant passerait sa route… les personnes « normale » n'étant jamais attiré par ceux qui semble avoir l'âme noire…(n/a :pourquoi je le cite… il m'énerve… ), c'est vrai pourquoi aller vers ceux-ci si il y a tant d'autres personnes qui ont la joie de vivre ancrée sur le visage… mais il sembla que sa première idée ne se réalisa pas… quelqu'un entra dans le wagon…

« Salut… je peux ? »

Sirius hocha la tête… c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler… d'une voix claire… innocente… naïve… reflet d'une vie si lumineuse…

« Comment tu t'appelles ??? Moi c'est James… »

Sirius tourna la tête vers James… ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait le pousser à lui parler…


End file.
